The present inventions pertain to emergency medical equipment. More particularly, the present inventions relate to a vehicularly integrated automated cardiac response equipment for emergency situations.
Sudden cardiac arrest (SCA) occurs to one American nearly every minute of every day. Of those experiencing sudden cardiac arrest, more than 95 percent die. SCA occurs when the heart muscle fibers contract chaotically rather than in synch with each other, making it unable to pump blood. SCA survival rates increase dramatically when there is early access to a defibrillator. Statistically, every minute the patient goes without defibrillation the chance of survival decreases by ten percent.
Sudden cardiac death has become such a major health problem in America that federal legislation was passed to address the issues SCA raised. The Cardiac Arrest Survival Act requires the Secretary of Health and Human Services to develop recommendations and guidelines for placement and use of automated external defibrillators (AEDs) in federal buildings. The Act additionally augments existing state xe2x80x9cGood Samaritanxe2x80x9d laws by ensuring the federal liability protection for users and purchasers of AEDs.
Prior to the use of AEDs, only trained medical professionals were able to interpret the heart rhythms on manual defibrillator devices. AEDs use computer technology to analyze the rhythms instantly and accurately, making it possible for non-medical professionals with relatively minimal training to perform defibrillation on a SCA victim. AEDs implemented in Chicago""s O""Hare International Airport have helped save eleven lives from 1999 to the present. Additionally, AEDs have been placed in other public places, such as malls, and have been carried by emergency fire and police response teams.
An AED is a relatively simple device including a battery, a capacitor, a computer processor, software, a speaker and two high voltage electrodes. Many AED""s do not have visual displays and have only one button to turn the device on or off. Disposable electrode pads used by the AED can be purchased separately at most drug stores. Portable AEDs are currently manufactured by AGILENT TECHNOLOGIES, MEDTRONIC PHYSIO-CONTROL CORP., MEDICAL RESEARCH LABORATORIES, INC., and SURVIVALINK CORP.
Of the estimated 1000 SCA attacks that occur each day in America, perhaps dozens occur while the victim is driving. A portion of these attacks result in the injury or deaths of other motorists or bypassers. When carried by people potentially at risk, mobile AEDs are often relegated to the vehicle""s trunk. Thus, when needed, valuable time is lost retrieving and setting up the AED. There is a need for an AED that is readily available inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Recently, computer functionality has been integrated with vehicle stereo modules to provide increased vehicle passenger compartment functionality and communications. In November of 1999, FREIGHTLINER CORPORATION introduced the TRUCK PRODUCTIVITY COMPUTER(trademark), a vehicle on-board computer module using the WINDOWS CE(trademark) operating system. The module included AM/FM stereo, weather band receiver, compact disc player/drive, wireless communication system, and GPS. The wireless communication system is used to transmit messages and data via satellite or cellular networks.
What is needed is an integrated on-board vehicle computer system that can detect and process the cardiac state of the patient, and provide life saving cardiac assistance. What is additionally needed is a vehicle based AED which would encourage motorists in early stages of a heart attack to pull over, call 911 and put on the electrodes. Further, a low cost way to incorporate an AED and other cardiac lifesaving equipment into a motor vehicle is needed which makes AEDs more available when needed.
These objects, and others, are satisfied by Applicant""s present inventions disclosed herebelow.
One embodiment of the present inventions relates to a cardiac care system integrated with a vehicle. The cardiac care system makes use of a vehicle battery located in the engine compartment or, in some cars, the trunk of the vehicle. The cardiac care system additionally includes at least one high voltage defibrillator capacitor, a defibrillator charging circuit connected between said vehicle battery and said at least one defibrillator capacitor and a defibrillator electrode connector located external to the vehicle""s engine compartment. A computer for receiving electrical signals input to said defibrillator electrode connector, and for controlling the discharge of a defibrillator capacitor is additionally included. Another embodiment includes a communication system for connecting the cardiac care system with a remote location.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.